Mordedura de Serpiente
by Kia Chaud
Summary: Durante una misón, Sakura es mordida por una serpiente, así que Sasuke decide extraer el veneno él mismo. Traducción de la historia 'Snakebite' original de FallenAngel462.


**Ok, así que para todas esas personas que me tuvieron paciencia y esperaron al siguiente capitulo de mi traducción 'Un día de San Valentín Que No Olvidaran' esto es un bono como forma de disculpa por el atraso. Y por supuesto que también es para todas aquellas personas que desean leerlo.**

**Antes de iniciar debo hacer una advertencia. **_**Nunca **_**Traten de succionar el veneno de una mordedura de serpiente usando su boca. Es peligroso. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo está haciendo?, se preguntaran. Bueno, esto es una historia **_**ficticia**_**. Así que no, ni lo intenten.**

**Disclaimer: Yo en definitiva no soy dueña de Naruto, sino no estaría aquí. Y no, tampoco soy dueña de esta historia. Es una traducción. La historia es originalmente de Fallen Angel462. Yo sólo traduzco.**

**Mordedura de Serpiente**

Sakura suspiró mientras movía su mochila un poco más hacía arriba para quitarse un poco de peso de encima de sus hombros. Era un día terriblemente caliente y además de eso, húmedo. El tipo de clima que menos le gustaba, especialmente para viajar.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en ese momento en una misión hacía la aldea del Agua. Se les indicó que debían viajar directamente hacía el Consejo de la aldea para recuperar el pergamino, luego regresar a Konoha, todo en un solo día si era posible. Tardarían al menos medio día a un paso moderado, pero Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no parecía_ tener_ un paso moderado.

A todos lados a donde iban, él o viajaba a toda velocidad o caminaba más lento que una tortuga. No había nada intermedio para Sasuke. Desafortunadamente, el día de hoy Sasuke estaba en el modo de toda velocidad, saltando entre los árboles adelante de ella a un ritmo increíble. Él nunca desaceleraba, y parecía ignorar el inmenso calor. Aunque ella podía decir que el estaba increíblemente caliente pues su piel estaba brillando.

Sakura estaba luchando por mantenerse al ritmo de Sasuke. El sudor estaba goteando por su rostro y rodando por su espalda. Odiaba esa sensación, la hacía sentirse sucia y no ayudaba en nada a su estado de ánimo.

"_¡Sasuke!" _gritó ella por tercera vez. Finalmente él se detuvo en una rama delante de ella y la volteó a ver, cruzando sus brazos. Su expresión demandaba saber la razón para que ella retrasara la misión. Ahora que él la estaba viendo ella podía ver que el cabello alrededor de su rostro estaba empapado en sudor.

"¿Qué, Sakura? Ya casi llegamos." la regaño, irritado sacudiéndose su cabello negro de sus ojos.

Ella se sintió extrañamente complacida de que ella no fuese la única afectada por el calor.

"Sí, Sasuke. Ya casi llegamos. Así que tomemos un descanso, ¿sí? Hace demasiado calor como para estar viajando de este modo sin agua." le replicó ella, bajándose del árbol y colapsando en la sombra con un suspiro de alivio.

Sasuke soltó un resoplido de burla, pero al no tener opción, la siguió. De cualquier modo, para probar su fuerza masculina, decidió quedarse parado y se negó a tomar agua cuando ella se la ofreció. Sakura giró sus ojos a su necedad, y tomó su botella de agua.

El frió liquido se sentía tan bien al momento de pasar por su seca garganta, mientras ella dejaba escapar un suspiro, recostándose contra un árbol. Sasuke la miró, porque ella sabía que estaba tratando de hacer que ella se parara para continuar con la misión, pero Sakura no haría eso. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de ignorar las ondas de calor que pasaban por su cuerpo.

Finalmente Sasuke suspiró y comenzó a golpear el zapato contra el suelo impacientemente. Con su tranquilidad perturbada, Sakura abrió un ojo mirándolo burlonamente. Él la miró molesto.

"¿Por qué estás tan ansioso por llegar allí, Sasuke? Esta misión no es tan importante." Le preguntó, juntando las manos en su cabeza. Mientras lo hacía la tapa de su botella se soltó y rodó hacía un arbusto. Gateando sobre sus manos y rodillas, Sakura la persiguió.

De hecho Konoha había estado casi sospechosamente tranquila las pasadas semanas. Las misiones más peligrosas disponibles eran de hecho del tipo en las que estaban ahora. Recuperación de pergaminos. Algo patético en realidad. Pero Sakura y Sasuke, ambos ANBU, había estado esperando una misión. Después de irritar al Hokage incesantemente, Tsunade les dio la misión del pergamino y les cerró la puerta en sus caras.

Lastimosamente esto fue todo lo que pudieron obtener. Pero Sakura lo tomaría simplemente para tener algo más que hacer además de entrenar. Trabajaba parte de su tiempo en el hospital también, pero las misiones eran parte emocionantes de su vida. Y Sasuke, él probablemente se estaba volviendo loco. Sin nada que hacer, y con un igualmente desocupado Naruto pisándole los talones, seguramente estaba buscando cualquier excusa para dejar la aldea.

Sasuke volteó su cabeza a otro lado. "Lo sé. Es solo que--"

"¡OW!"

La cabeza de Sasuke se volteó inmediatamente. "¿Sakura?"

Sakura se sentó de vuelta saliendo del arbusto, mirando su mano en shock. Sasuke se dirigió hacía ella, mirando desde su brazo hasta su mano. Dos puntos de sangre, separados como por un centímetro y medio, estaban en la orilla de la mano de la chica. Sakura lo miró a él con sus ojos abierto de sobremanera.

"Un serpiente… ¡me mordió!" le dijo, con un ligero tono de indignación en su voz.

Arrodillándose, Sasuke tomo la mano de la chica entra las suyas, volteándola gentilmente para poder ve bien las marcas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y frunció el ceño.

"Sakura, siéntate contra el árbol."

Sakura lo miro extrañamente, pero hizo lo que él le ordenó. Él levantó la mano de la chica y comenzó a inclinarse.

"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" exclamó Sakura, tratando de halar su mano. Sasuke la sostuvo firmemente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Necesito succionar el veneno, Sakura."

"No, no tienes que hacerlo, Sas--"

"Solamente quédate callada."

La boca de Sakura se abrió y se cerró como un pescado.

"Pero Sasuke--"

"Sakura, cállate."

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, él se inclinó y colocó su boca sobre las marcas de la mordedura. Sakura por poco y se desmayaba, su cabeza moviéndose hacía atrás fuertemente contra el árbol.

Después de un segundo, él volteó su cabeza y escupió, y luego regresó a succionar el lado de la mano de la chica. Sakura respiró profundamente, encontrado muy fácil el cerrar sus ojos. ¿Había algo que le quería decir a Sasuke? No podía recordar, era realmente difícil pensar cuando él estaba—oh Dios, ¿esa era la _lengua _de Sasuke?

¿Se _suponía _que se debía usar la lengua? Sakura ni siquiera creía que esta fuera una manera correcta de extraer el veneno de una mordedora de serpiente. Pero rayos, no se estaba quejando.

Y pudo haber jurado, que cuando sus ojos se abrieron una o dos veces, los dos ojos negros de Sasuke estaban posados atentamente en su rostro. Sasuke volteó su cabeza y escupió de nuevo, pero esta vez solo se sentó sosteniendo la mano de la chica entre la suya, examinando los dos pequeños agujeros cuidadosamente.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y vio su rostro. Él parecía muy concentrado en su tarea actual, como siempre solía estarlo. La mano de Sakura, mientras tanto, tenía una sensación de hormigueo placentero. Finalmente él se sentó, satisfecho.

Sakura haló su mano, sonriendo tímidamente. "Gracias, Sasuke."

Sasuke simplemente puso una sonrisa superior luciendo extremadamente orgullosos de sí mismo. Después de todo, era su trabajo como hombre el ayudar a su compañera, del sexo 'débil'. Algo que a Sakura en definitiva le molestaba, por cierto, pero decidió contar esto como uno de los pocos actos caritativos de Sasuke, en lugar de eso. La hacía sentirse mejor el creer que Sasuke había hecho algo por ella por amabilidad, más que por trabajo, de cualquier modo.

Por más que 'disfrutara' elevar el ego de Sasuke a nuevas alturas, ella decidió que sería mejor decirle. Sonriendo tentadoramente, lo miró. "Sólo una cosa."

"¿Hn?"

"Esa serpiente…"

"…¿sí?"

"…no era venenosa."

**--**

**A/N: ok así que por favor sean mables y dejen sus reviews. Realmente me encanta saber lo que piensan. Así que espero que les haya gustado. Adiós y Cuídense!! **


End file.
